Last Temptation
by Kouga Dix
Summary: Nuriko, aparentemente um jovem como todos, porém algo o torna diferente: sua paixão platônica por Hotohori.
1. Epílogo

PRIMEIRO!!

Quanto ao título foi um plágio de uma música de M10M.

Eu já tinha essa fic feita há um tempinho, mas não tinha nada de FY, quando um dia eu resolvi adaptar para FY e acho que não foi uma idéia tão infeliz.

Espero que gostem!

EPÍLOGO

Coincidência ou não? Isso realmente existe? Ou seriam capítulos já escritos pelo destino antes mesmo de nascermos? São dúvidas que percorreram a vida da pessoa que aqui escrevo – e, talvez, de grande parte daqueles que habitam essa dimensão.

Nuriko não era certamente aquele que chamam de "modelo a ser seguido", costuma realizar as coisas sozinho; seria aquele típico _rebelde_, mas ao contrário dos _rebeldes _não tinha muitos amigos – talvez achasse que a amizade tinha outro significado. Nuriko tinha 16 anos, cursava a escola – uma das poucas coisas que fazia como todos; não tinha prazer por nenhuma matéria, apenas cursava por... _Cursar. _Não sabia o que fazer no Amanhã. Alimentava uma paixão platônica por um garoto do seu ano seguinte – Hotohori; para Nurikoo amor não tinha sexo definido, _o coração escolhe sua outra parte_ _apenas uma vez na vida_. Palavras precipitadas de um jovem que não conhece muito da vida, talvez.

A história que aqui se iniciará é cercada por incertezas e por atitudes que deveriam ser tomadas por Nuriko.


	2. Últimos Meses

CAPÍTULO 1 – ÚLTIMOS MESES

Eram sempre as mesmas coisas. Estava cansado daquilo que chamavam de "_rotina_".

Voltava da escola, como fazia todas as tarde de segunda à sexta, tomava seu almoço e logo após descansava para realizar outras atividades.

- _Quando isso tudo vai mudar? _– perguntou Nuriko a si mesmo olhando para o céu que estava nublado. Passaram-se 15 minutos e começou a chover. – _Talvez seja esse meu real destino, Céu. _– falou olhando mais uma vez para o céu, que agora chovia forte.

Nuriko estava perdendo suas energias com o tempo, era fato, já sabia.

No dia seguinte, acordava como fazia todas as manhãs e ia para à escola. Naquele dia, por ser véspera de feriado, muitos alunos não compareceram à escola, mas Hotohoriestava lá. Nurikosentiu uma picada no coração quando notou que estava lá. Olhava disfarçadamente para Hotohori, não queria ser notado. No fim das aulas Nuriko estava sorrindo e tinha um plano em mente – consistia em ir pelo caminho mais longo a fim de seguir _Aquela Pessoa _e sentir mais picadas gostosas em seu peito. Nuriko ofez. Como era esperado Hotohorinão o notou, mas para Nuriko aquelas picadas em seu peito eram o suficiente. Chegara a sua casa com um sorriso ainda maior quando tinha o plano em mente. Algo havia mudado naquela sua rotina, mas agora faria isso sempre – portanto, isso seria sua rotina a partir daquele dia.

Seguiram-se mais dois meses, agora em junho, todos estavam às vésperas das férias. Mas... Seria 1 mês sem ver _Aquela Pessoa_. Era algo realmente triste para alguém que dependia da presença de outro alguém.

Foram anunciadas as férias. Enfim, julho! Queria sair o mais rápido possível da escola, era o que _mais_ deseja naquele momento. Mas outra parte deseja o contrário, queria ficar lá para sempre, queria que os momentos que ficasse na escola fossem eternos. Queria olhar para Hotohori todo sempre. – _Acabou _– disse com uma lágrima imperceptível brotando de seu olho. – _Merda, odeio quando isso fica embaçado. _– disse esfregando seus óculos em sua blusa.

10 dias depois, já em ritmo de férias, Nuriko acordara e tomara seu banho matinal. De tarde resolveu sair para tomar sorvete, _sozinho_. Chegando à sorveteria encontrou algo que estava sentindo falta por 10 dias, queria se aproximar _dele_, queria... Abraçá-lo. Com medo de ser notado, se sentou o mais longe possível _dele_. Após fazer seu pedido Nurikoolhava cuidadosamente para _Aquela Pessoa_. Estava sozinho também... Queria tanto lhe fazer companhia. Mas não a fez. Ficou na sorveteria durante 45 minutos. Já havia acabado seu sorvete em 15, mas queria ficar lá até Hotohori ir embora também, afinal, não era todo dia que a sorte fica na sua frente. _A sorte não bate duas vezes na mesma porta._

Início das aulas. Como sempre, estava divido; queria ir e ao mesmo tempo não queria. Chegou à escola. _Continuava _tudo aparentemente igual. Apenas... Uma coisa mudara - a pior de todas para Nuriko... _Aquela Pessoa_ não estava lá. Estaria viajando? Doente? Preguiça...? Não podia... Esperara 20 dias para que _o_ pudesse ver. Queria perguntar para alguém onde _Aquela Pessoa _estava, mas... Não podia. Esperava que alguém comentasse. Como era esperado ninguém disse nada.

Nurikochegara a sua casa mais que arrasado. Havia levado algo indescritível em seu coração.

Passaram-se mais três dias, e Hotohorinão estava mais lá. _Onde ele está?_ Era a pergunta mais freqüente que se fazia.

_-... Ele foi para a Alemanha! Foi fazer intercambio, estou com muitas saudades... Queria ele aqui, agora. _Esse foi o pior comentário que alguém poderia ouvir. A partir dali Nuriko sabia a razão de tal sumiço.

Era essa a sensação de perder algo? Era assim que você perdia sua razão de viver em poucos segundos... Em um simples comentário. Sem... Poder demonstrar nenhuma reação para _ninguém_? Nada seria mais o mesmo para Nuriko. _Ele_ perdeu seu mundo, não sabia o que fazer.


	3. Vazio

Pessoal, eu não podia fazer um cap. 3, porque na minha religião o número 3 é visto como um número do azar, como o 13 no Japão, então, pulem esse capítulo e não entendam o próximo. Ta mentira, mas sério, eu odeio o número 3.  
(Vamos abstrair o fato de ser o Capítulo 2, ok? Porque Será o... Terceiro Documento.)

CAPÍTULO 2 – VAZIO

Não podia ser verdade. O chão desabou para Nuriko naquele momento. Continuou a andar até chegar ao toalete, não queria que ninguém o notasse. Adentrou em um box e sentou-se no vaso sanitário; soluçava sem parar, para ele aquele momento... Não poderia existir. Vinte minutos se passaram e Nuriko ergueu-se, enxugou as lágrimas e caminhou até a sala de aula onde encontrou sua mochila jogada no chão – uma das _brincadeiras _de seus colegas, de novo.  
Não queria quebrar a rotina que sempre fazia, foi pelo caminho mais longo... Sabia que _Aquela Pessoa _não estaria mais lá caminhando sem notá-lo. Caminhava olhando para o chão e distraidamente. _Cure-me... Por favor... _– disse olhando para o céu. Suas energias estavam sendo drenadas com mais intensidade. Precisava tomar uma decisão o mais rápido possível, sua vida não poderia continuar assim.

Chegando em casa, recusou sua refeição e correu para o quarto o trancando. Passou a tarde refletindo em seu quarto. _Devo parar com isso! Não posso continuar assim, isso vai me matar. _– eram os pensamentos contínuos dele.  
Na hora do jantar sua mãe o chamava incontavelmente, quando finalmente Nurikoabriu a porta, estava pálido.

- _O que está havendo com você, filho...? _– disse a mãe aflita.  
- _Nada... Foi só um mal momentâneo. Já estou melhor agora. _– foram as falsas palavras de Nuriko.  
- _Ótimo! Porque iremos jantar agora mesmo. Venha para a cozinha._

Não podia recusar mais uma vez a refeição e não a fez. Logo depois do jantar, Nuriko foi a seu quarto novamente mas dessa vez dormiu.

Abria os olhos com a esperança de que tudo tivesse sido um sonho. Infelizmente não era. Talvez agora tenha se conformado... Ou fingisse que havia.

-------

Final de ano. Nuriko parecia bem mudado, seu cabelo estava na metade das suas costas e parecia muito feliz. Porém exteriormente, pois interiormente estava o mesmo, apenas conformado com a decisão. Não podia fazer nada. Afinal, ninguém sabia de seu amor.

-------

No ano seguinte precisava escolher seu futuro. Não sabia qual faculdade iria cursar. Nunca tinha pensado nisso antes.

Segunda semestre do ano. Continuava com os cabelos na metade das costas e aquele dia era especial. Sentiu uma forte picada no coração. Será que veria mais uma vez _Aquela Pessoa_?

-------

Final de ano, mais uma vez. O tempo parecia voar. poderia jurar que era ontem que estava na cama chorando por alguém que nunca soube da existência dele, ou, soubesse mas não ligasse para ela.

Nuriko fora aprovado em seu vestibular – escolhera Psicologia. Talvez agora pudesse esquecer _Aquela Pessoa_.

-------

Passam mais quatro anos, era o dia de sua formatura. Estava muito feliz. Finalmente acabaram os estudos! Não tinha que acordar cedo nem mais nada. Porém agora deveria ser mais responsável, iria morar sozinho. Precisava ser mais dedicado... Talvez fosse sentir saudades do tempo que era estudante.  
Iria se mudar para sua nova casa. Seus pais foram juntos prestigiar aquele momento, afinal não é todo dia que seu filho sai de casa e nunca mais vai morar com você.  
Aquela tarde havia sido em momentos tristes e outros engraçados. Recordaram de vários momentos agradáveis que tiveram juntos e choravam de emoção. Mas, Nuriko prometera nunca sair de suas vidas, era para sempre o amor fraterno.

-------

7 meses depois. Nuriko finalmente realizou seu sonho e tinha um consultório há 2 meses, tinha uma razoável quantidade de clientes. Era fácil ajudar os outros. Mas parecia não conseguir resolver seus próprios problemas.

Acordara, tomava seu banho matinal – como fazia todos os dias desde pequeno. Quando saiu para o consultório um vaso na frente de sua casa havia caído. _Um sinal? _Chegando ao consultório, conversava com sua primeira cliente. Ela contava histórias de quando era criança. Contava coisas terríveis que seu pai fez. Ela tinha pânico de lembrar daquilo, definitivamente não gostava de lembrar de sua infância.

5 horas da tarde. Aquele horário estava livre. saiu para tomar café, quando...

- _Doutor, sinto-lhe informar, mas... Acho que deverá tomar seu café mais tarde! Temos um paciente novo. _– disse a secretária  
- _Oh sim... Faremos à entrevista no máximo em 1 hora! Meu próximo horário é às 18h15min. Não haverá problema. Peça para o senhor entrar imediatamente em minha sala.  
_- _Entendido  
_- _Com licença. _– disse o paciente entrando em sua sala.  
-_ Si... _– Nurikonão era capaz de pronunciar "Sim" por inteiro. Estava cara a cara, finalmente, com _Aquela Pessoa_.


	4. Sentimentos

CAPÍTULO 3 – SENTIMENTOS

Nuriko não sabia o que fazer, estava de frente com a pessoa que amou durante tanto tempo de sua vida... E pela primeira vez podia encará-la o quanto quisesse. Podia morrer naquele instante.

- _Doutor... O senhor está bem? _– disse Hotohorinotando a leve palidez de Nuriko.  
- _Não... É nada. Sente-se, por favor. _

Durante aquela entrevista, Nuriko seguiu seu papel como psicólogo e abrindo mãos do seu sentimento, não demonstrando nada naquele momento.  
A entrevista acabou. Finalmente! Foram os 60 minutos mais intensos de sua vida. Queria logo que chegasse quinta-feira, pois era o dia que Hotohori retornaria.

Chegando a sua casa jogou-se em sua cama e fechara os olhos imaginando situações como imaginara há 6 anos atrás. Os sentimentos voltaram. Seria bom ou ruim? Para Nuriko, a simples companhia _Dele_ já era o bastante. Queria que aqueles 60 minutos fossem eternos, por mais intensos que fossem a partir desse dia a vida de Nuriko nunca seria a mesma.

Enfim, quinta-feira. O grande dia chegou.

Ouviu alguém na porta.

_- Entre! _– disse, esperando mais 60 minutos intensos.

-------

Passaram-se dias, semanas, meses. Descobrira várias coisas sobre Hotohori. Será que já poderia chamá-la de amigo?

- _Estou tão feliz, doutor! Ontem mesmo, conheci uma menina, estou muito afim dela. Ela já me deu bola! Hoje de noite vamos sair. Espero que de tudo certo._

O mundo de Nuriko caiu naquele momento.

-... _Muito bom isso. Espero realmente que de certo tudo entre vocês dois...  
_- _Algum problema?_ – disse _Aquela Pessoa _notando a diferença de tom em Nuriko.  
- _Não é nada... Estou muito feliz por você!_

Mentira. Nuriko se sentiu péssimo por estar mentindo numa situação como essa. Prometera a si mesmo que nada faria seu humor mudar enquanto trabalhasse. Por que... Tinha que ser assim?

Semana seguinte.

- _Como foi seu encontro?  
_- _Ela é incrível! Foi bem melhor que eu pensava! Combinamos de sair neste sábado. _

Queria que o mundo acabasse nesse momento.

Mais que nunca Nurikosentiu vontade de chorar na frente de Hotohori e contar toda a sua mágoa que o perturbava durante tanto tempo de sua vida. Sua vida estava se tornando aquilo que era seis anos atrás. Por que tinha que alimentar uma paixão por alguém que _nunca _saberia dos seus sentimentos? Por que não outra pessoa? Seria o destino tão cruel com Nurikoa ponto de fazê-lo sofrer a tal ponto?


End file.
